Par delà la distance
by I'm a Panda Gameuse
Summary: Clément et Juliette sont un jeune couple séparés par plus de 465 kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Mais un jours ils parvinrent à vaincre la distance lors de la Polymanga, une convention Suisse à Montreux. Seulement tout ne se passera pas comme prévu...


**Bonsoir mes Pandas !  
** **Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un drame romantique sur le BlueZix (BlueGirl21 X Twizix).  
Ce sont deux de mes amis virtuels.  
** **Je leur ai écrit ce drame car on me l'a gentiment demandé.**

 **Il se nomme donc : Par delà la distance.**

 **C'est plutôt fort en émotions, la preuve : J'en ai pleuré !  
**

 **Pour mettre au clair au niveau des noms/pseudos :  
** **Juliette = BlueGirl  
** **Clément = Clem = Twizix  
** **Laurent = Malibunty = Mali**

 **Disclamer : Tous les personnages cités (sauf un ou deux) sont réels !  
C'est bien évidemment une histoire fictive !  
Cette histoire est inspirée d'un texte que j'avais écrit il y a longtemps**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la lecture !**

 **Enjoooooy !**

* * *

 ** _Par delà la distance_**

″─ Mon cœur ?  
─ Oui mon beybey ?  
─ Tu sais quoi ?  
─ Non ?″

Elle se souvenait de ce moment comme si c'était la veille.

″─ Tu devineras jamais ce qu'il m'arrive !  
─ Nan, t'es enceinte ?  
─ Mais no… Wait, pourquoi je serai enceinte ?  
─ Nan je sais pas, allez dis-moi tout !  
─ Je peux aller à la Polymanga !  
─ Sérieux ?! Oh non putain j'ai trop hâte ! ″

Ce soir-là, les deux tourtereaux discutaient depuis environ une heure et demie. Juliette et son copain, Clément, rêvaient de se voir enfin pour la première fois. Seulement, l'organisation n'était pas facile car l'un habitait à Paris et l'autre à Lyon. C'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de se voir lors d'une convention. La Cavicon avait eu lieux à Lyon mais Clément n'avait pas pu être présent. L'impatience des retrouvailles se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

La veille du départ pour la Polymanga, la jeune blonde n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle était bien trop impatiente d'enfin voir son petit ami. Elle avait passé toute sa soirée sur Skype en compagnie de ses amis virtuels. Évidemment, elle n'allait pas seulement voir Twizix le lendemain, elle allait également rencontrer Sarah _keur_ , comme ils l'appellent afin de la différencier de Sarah Bey, Baptiste, Clément _le vieux,_ surnommé ainsi de par le fait qu'il était le plus âgé de leur groupe et Laurent. Mais Blue ne venait pas seule, en effet Camille, la copine de Laurent et meilleure amie de l'adolescente, venait avec elle.

Pour Clément c'était la même chose. Il avait juré à son amie Suisse qu'il dormirait seulement pour lui c'était juste impossible. Insomniaque de nature, la hâte du lendemain ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Le jeune homme n'avait réussi à dormir que quelques heures. Il avait rêvé d'elle, comme chaque soir.

Juliette se réveilla très tôt. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Son premier réflex était de regarder son téléphone, et, comme chaque matin elle lut le long message que Clém lui avait envoyé pendant la nuit. Il y disait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, que grâce à elle, il respirait le bonheur et que jamais il ne voulait la perdre.

Elle soupira de bonheur à la fin de la lecture. C'était son petit plaisir du matin, comme le serai le journal pour certains. Elle se leva et descendit dire bonjour à ses parents. Ces derniers ne savaient pas qu'elle était en couple car elle avait préféré ne pas avoir à leur dire ″Je suis en couple avec un garçon que je n'ai jamais vu, je ne le connais pas vraiment, il habite à Paris, on s'aime et on s'appelle tous les jours″. Ça aurait été beaucoup trop compliqué.

Après son petit déjeuner, elle remonta dans sa chambre. Elle prit sa guitare et gratta quelques accords. C'était aussi l'une de ses nombreuses habitudes. La musique lui permettait de se réveiller en douceur et de commencer la journée avec le sourire aux lèvres. Seulement ce jour-là, elle ne joua pas très longtemps. Elle avait peur de se laisser distraire et de ne pas être prête à l'heure. Elle fila donc sous la douche et commença à se préparer. Elle enfila un haut en dentelle blanc et un jean serré. Elle se maquilla légèrement : un peu de blush, un rouge à lèvres discret, du mascara et un trait fin d'eye-liner pour mettre en valeur ses jolis yeux. Elle coiffa sa chevelure bouclée et elle était fin prête. Sa mère l'emmena sur les quais où elle devait retrouver Camille. Cette dernière était très bien habillée également. Ensembles, elles prirent place dans un wagon. Durant tout le trajet, elles discutaient et riaient jusqu'à en agacer les voyageurs qui essayaient de dormir. Elles étaient tellement pressées d'arriver que les minutes leur semblaient être des siècles.

Pendant ce temps, Clément dormait toujours. Il n'avait pas vu l'heure filer et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était complétement paniqué. Son train partait dans moins d'une demi-heure. Il sauta de son lit, courut à travers son appartement et alla manger une bricole. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour déjeuner comme il se devait. Après avoir englouti son casse-croûte, il sprinta jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il manqua de glisser sur le carrelage mais il se rattrapa sur le rebord du lavabo. Le jeune blond décida d'économiser son temps et se lava les dents sous la douche. En sortant il se sécha très rapidement et s'habilla. Il ne lui restait que dix minutes avant le départ de son train. Il attrapa son sac et sortit à la suite de son ″au revoir″ crié dont il avait le secret. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la gare. Il réussit à prendre son train de justesse. Il s'assit et soupira. Il était enfin tranquille.

Trois heures plus tard, Clément arriva enfin à Genève. Il espérait que le train en provenance de Lyon arriverait en même temps pour voir sa bien aimée. Mais celui-ci avait eu du retard et les deux jeunes filles n'arriveraient pas à prendre le train en direction de Montreux. Il était déçu. Elle lui manquait énormément. Il monta donc dans le train, sans elle.

Juliette était déçue elle aussi. Elle aurait voulu le voir rien qu'un petit peu plus. ″Foutu train″ pensait-elle. Camille, elle, continuait à parler de son beau Laurent alors que la belle blonde l'écoutait à peine. La tête collée contre la vitre, elle regardait le paysage défiler. C'est alors que des gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur le verre.

─ Ah mais non ! Il va pas commencer à pleuvoir ! s'exclama la brunette. J'ai pas envie d'embrasser un Malibunty mouillé moi !

La bouclée la regarda en souriant. Sa meilleure amie était dans tous ses états depuis qu'elle avait annoncé à son copain qu'elle allait enfin le voir. Elle décrivait tout ce qu'il se passait, elle ne pouvait contenir sa joie.

Le train arriva enfin à Montreux. Les deux amies, soulagées se dirigèrent vers le bord du lac. Le temps s'était éclairci pendant le trajet. L'air était encore un peu frais et le sol humide. Camille prit une grande inspiration et dit :

─ Lolo il m'avait dit que l'air était aussi pur que mes yeux en Suisse… En fait c'est un mytho ! Ah il va prendre cher le Bounty !  
─ À ta place je le prendrais pas aussi bien ma belle, dit l'autre en riant.  
─ Comment ça ?  
─ Bah… Il a dit que l'air était aussi pur que tes yeux, sur le coup c'était mignon, mais on se rend bien compte que l'atmosphère est loin d'être pur ici, continua-t-elle se moquant tendrement.  
─ Ah ouais ! Mais quel enfoiré ! Je vais le traîner la laisse au cou le petit !

Elles partirent en fou rire. Les deux jolies filles, en marchant au bord du lac Léman s'étaient faites aborder quelques fois, rejetant gentiment les avances des passants, puis partaient en fou rire derrière.

Elles rejoignirent les abords du bâtiment de la convention et y virent Sarah et Baptiste. Cette dernière faisait sa moue de blasée car son frère de cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec ses grosses joues. Les deux françaises eurent le même geste en même temps : leur tête balança vers la droite quand elles remarquèrent ce que faisait le garçon. Sarah, qui les avait vu et qui les observait eut immédiatement un éclat de rire. Elle cria les larmes aux yeux, hilare :

─ Oh putain ! On aurait dit Hamtaro ! J'en peux plus !

Seulement la jeune brune était complètement seule dans son délire. Elle stoppa net.

─ Vous… Vous connaissez pas Hamtaro ? demanda-t-elle gênée.

Ils firent tous non de la tête en même temps. Sarah éclata à nouveau de rire, mais plus fort cette fois. Les autres se regardèrent tous. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi elle riait autant. À la fin de son long fou rire, la plus petite sécha ses larmes du bout de ses doigts. Elle bailla :

─ Bon bah moi, j'suis fatiguée maintenant.

Les autres rirent. Elle refit sa tête de blasée avec en prime le double menton. Camille l'imita et ensembles elles s'amusaient. Mais Juliette se reprit très vite. Elle venait de recevoir un SMS de Clément.

De Clément à Juliette, 12:32

J'suis désolée mon amour mais le train a du retard…  
Je suis coincé à Lausanne j'crois ça s'appelle…  
PUTAIN DE TRAINS DE MERDE !

Son sourire s'effaça. Elle allait encore devoir attendre pour voir son amour. Il lui manquait de plus en plus. Elle prit une grande inspiration et redressa la tête. Elle dessina un faux _smile_ et elle retourna auprès des autres. Elle leur expliqua que son train avait du retard.

Les quatre amis s'assirent sur un banc et attendirent. C'est alors que Laurent fit son entrée. Camille couru vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Le jeune homme, surprit, étouffa un petit cri.

─ Oooooooooh c'est mignon ! dirent les trois autres en même temps.

Les deux tourtereaux leur firent un doigt d'honneur sans se décoller l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds car son chéri était trop grand. Ça devenait donc difficile de tenir. Elle dû donc rompre le baiser. Ils se regardaient fixement et le surnommé Mali se perdit dans les yeux azurs de son amoureuse. Seulement, il reprit très vite ses esprits car la brunette venait de le prendre par le col. Elle s'écria, simulant un fort énervement :

─ Maintenant tu m'explique c'est quoi ce mytho avec mes yeux et l'air pur !

Laurent ria doucement car elle n'était pas crédible. Elle ressemblait à un petit démon rose. Il posa sa main sur sa tête et dit avec un sourire pervers :

─ T'es mignonne quand tu t'énerve tu sais ?

Elle s'arrêta une seconde avant de comprendre puis elle reprit de plus belle avec une voix d'enfant :

─ Mais je suis pas mignoneuh !

Elle secouait les bras comme une déchaînée et cela faisait beaucoup rigoler Malibunty.

Juliette les observait envieuse alors que Sarah, en tailleurs, criait à tue-tête le poing levé :

─ Une baston ! Une baston ! Une baston !  
─ T'es vraiment une enfant p'tite sœur ! ria Baptiste.  
─ Mais chuteuuh je veux entendre les insultes qu'ils se disent !

La jeune blonde frissonna. Elle ressentait subitement un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se releva brusquement. Elle dit aux autres qu'elle devait aller à la gare. Elle courut jusqu' à la route et elle s'arrêta, les larmes aux yeux. Elle venait d'apercevoir Clément, de l'autre côté de la rue, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Elle cria pour attirer son attention. Il la vit et son visage s'éclaira. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que sa belle se mettait à pleurer de joie. Le jeune homme traversa après avoir regardé rapidement s'il n'y avait pas de voiture.

Les yeux de Juliette s'écarquillèrent et se remplirent d'effroi. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, tremblante, alors que des pétales de roses tombaient autour elle. Elle tomba à genoux sur le trottoir. Le bruit du crissement des pneus résonnait dans sa tête. Un mouvement de foule se créa sur la route. Elle était sous le choc. Des policiers la relevèrent, elle ne bougeait plus. Elle avait le regard complètement vide. Sa respiration était saccadée. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Sa vue se troubla. Elle ne tenait plus debout. Elle s'écroula une seconde fois.

Ses amis, attirés par tant de mouvements, vinrent voir ce qu'il se passait et la virent à genoux. Ils coururent vers elle affolés. Camille vint s'agenouiller près d'elle et dit :

─ Juliette ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Son copain lui prit l'épaule et désigna le rond de foule d'un coup de tête et la jeune brune comprit immédiatement. Choquée elle s'appuya sur Mali. Il la releva et la prit dans ses bras. Des médecins arrivèrent. Tout s'enchaîna très vite. L'ambulance repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, les laissant bras ballant au bord du bitume. Les sirènes et les lumières rouges et bleus tournaient dans l'esprit de la belle blonde. Sarah étouffait ses sanglots dans les bras de son grand frère.

─ On… On devrait y aller, dit doucement Laurent.

Ils hochèrent la tête et le grand brun prit Juliette sur son dos. Elle se laissa faire. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel où il logeait. Il y déposa la jeune fille. Camille avait tenu à rester avec elle. Encore sous le choc, la copine de Clément n'avait rien dit depuis l'accident. Elle était assise ai bord du lit, fixant le mur.

─ Je… Je savais que ce pressentiment était réel…, chuchota-t-elle finalement.

Sa meilleure amie tourna subitement le regard dans sa direction.

─ Tu… Tu as dit quelque chose Ju' ? demanda-t-elle incertaine.  
─ Je crois que… Je crois que… C'est ma faute s'il a…

Un flashback ressurgit. Elle se crispa. La brune se précipita vers elle.

─ C… Comment ça _ta_ faute ?  
─ Je… Je lui ai fait un… Un signe de venir me rejoindre… On… On avait trop hâte de s'embrasser et…  
─ Chut... Ne dis plus rien ma belle… C'est pas ta faute… la coupa son amie d'une voix douce.

Camille reçu un appel provenant de Laurent. Elle sortit de la chambre.

─ Hey… Comment tu te sens ma chérie… ? Tu tiens le coup ?  
─ Coucou…. C'est plutôt à Ju qu'il faut demander ça… Moi ça peut aller…  
─ Bon… À propos du Twix… J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle…  
─ Vas-y…  
─ La bonne est qu'il va s'en sortir. Il a deux côtes fêlées, une cassée et le poignet pété.  
─ … Le pauvre putain… Et… Et la mauvaise… ?  
─ Il… Il est dans le coma…  
─ P… Pardon … ?  
─ Tu as bien entendu…

Elle raccrocha. Elle se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant. Le pire est qu'elle devait l'annoncer à sa meilleure amie. Une fois fait, Juliette éclata en sanglots. C'étaient les premières larmes qu'elle versait depuis le début de la journée. Décidément rien ne se passait comme prévu. Comme relié à la jeune blonde, le temps s'assombrit et il se mit à pleuvoir.

Pendant deux mois, elle allait le voir à l'hôpital. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Les deux amies logeaient chez Laurent. Il avait expliqué la situation à ses parents qui avaient été très compréhensifs. Tous les jours, elle le voyait, le teint blanc, les mains froides et les yeux clos, les bandages disparaissant petit à petit. Le bruit répétitif des machines, mélangés aux pleurs de l'adolescente créaient une atmosphère morbide dans la chambre d'hôpital. Elle revoyait la scène en boucle dans sa tête. Elle le voyait se précipiter, le sourire aux lèvres, sur la route, le bouquet à la main. Elle voyait le poids lourd foncer sur lui à pleine vitesse. Elle voyait les pétales rouges tomber tout autour d'elle. Elle ne dormait plus, par peur de revoir encore et encore l'accident. De longs et profonds cernes s'étaient dessinés sous ses beaux yeux bleus ternis par la tristesse.

Au bout du troisième mois, il était toujours dans le coma. Les médecins commençaient à hésiter à continuer de le soigner. Juliette, quant à elle, continuait ses visites quotidiennes. Elle était devenue connue dans l'hôpital. Les infirmières qui s'occupait du jeune garçon peinaient à la voir ainsi, la tête baissée et les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans le bâtiment. Elles savaient que la fillette parlait à son amour. Elle lui racontait tout ce qu'il se passait pour elle, pour les autres et aussi ce qu'il se passait sur Internet. Chaque jour elle passait plus de deux heures à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas penser une seconde que son bien aimé ne se réveillerait pas alors que les médecins n'y croyait plus. Elle, elle gardait espoir. Beaucoup de monde au sein de l'hôpital l'admiraient rien que pour cela. Ils n'avaient jamais vu une adolescente aussi attachée. Elle ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : retrouver son amoureux.

Un beau matin d'été, elle reçut un appel. C'était Mélissa, l'une des infirmières en charge de Clément. Il venait de se réveiller. Ni une ni deux, elle sauta du lit et alla se préparer. Elle prit le train comme à son habitude depuis quelques mois. Elle courut vers le bâtiment et se précipita au quatrième étage. Elle évitait toutes les personnes qui marchaient dans le couloir et arriva devant la chambre 218. Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'elle vit Mélissa sortir la tête baissée. Encore une mauvaise nouvelle.

─ Ma belle… Il faut que je te dise… Il y a un problème avec Clément… Et pas des moindres…  
─ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Il va bien ?!  
─ Oui… Il va bien… Mais…  
─ Mais… ?!  
─ Bon je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… Il a perdu la mémoire. Visiblement le choque qu'il a reçu durant l'accident a été brutal. Plus que l'on imaginait. De plus, la morfine n'a pas arrangé les choses et…  
─ Laissez-moi le voir !  
─ Je ne pense pas que…

La jeune fille bouscula Mélissa et entra. Elle marcha doucement jusqu'au lit où se trouvait son amour. Il la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

─ Je t'en prie… arrête de sourire comme ça… Ça me fait beaucoup trop mal, une larme coula de sa joue.  
─ Pourquoi tu pleures ? Il n'y a pas de raisons, répondit-il.

Elle se dirigea vers lui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle se retenait de pleurer. Il continua :

─ Peut-être que si je te fais un câlin tu arrêteras de pleurer ?

Il tendit ses bras vers la belle blonde. Elle éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle lui dit en pleurant :

─ Ça me fait tellement mal de savoir qu'on n'aura jamais pu vivre notre histoire d'amour et que tu ne te souviennes même plus de mon prénom…

Il la lâcha gentiment et lui prit le menton pour le lui relever. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter son regard.

─ Regardes-moi. S'il y a bien une chose dont je me souvienne c'est bien toi. Tu es ma perfection et jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. Tu es bien trop cher à mes yeux. Tu es plus importante que ma propre vie.

Elle leva les yeux en sa direction le visage plein d'espoir.

─ Je t'aime Juliette.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Les larmes de la jeune fille coulaient sans cesse. Elle était tellement heureuse d'enfin retrouver son bien le plus précieux. Elle l'aimait encore plus qu'avant. Et elle l'aimerait pour toujours.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini !  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :3 **

**Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire.**

 **Hésitez pas à nous follow sur Twitter :**

 **Moi : ImaPandaGameuse  
Juliette : BluueGiirl21  
Clément : Bart951000  
Laurent : Malibuntyy  
Camille : FoliesDeCams  
Baptiste : IxiZzGamiing**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review avant de partir ça fait toujours très plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre !**

 **J'vous aime mes Pandas :3  
Bisouilles :3**


End file.
